The present invention relates to devices and methods for drying clothing.
After being washed, clothing needs to be dried. Drying clothing is commonly done by applying heat and agitation to the clothing (e.g., in a gas or electric dryer) or by hanging the clothing on a clothes line or drying rack. Clothes lines are typically positioned outdoors, so that an outdoor breeze can expedite the drying process. Drying racks are usually placed indoors and commonly include accordion-style legs that facilitate easy opening and closing of the rack. While these racks are inexpensive and easy to use, they take time to set up and can take up a lot of space.